La lección
by L. M. P. A
Summary: Tenía que enseñar una lección de vida, pero nunca es fácil y menos si es a alguien como Sesshomaru Taisho.
1. Prólogo

**La lección**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

**Prologo**

Se iba caminando hacia su destino, su misión ya estaba hecha, ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la Tierra. Enseñó la lección que debía grabar en la cabeza de ese hombre testarudo, arrogante y engreído pero también honesto, amable y leal. Sabía que su partida le iba a dejar un poco de dolor pero, era lo correcto.

Miro el cielo estrellado con añoro, hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía completamente, pues las luces de la ciudad lo opacaban totalmente, pero en ese pequeño bosque, cercano a su hogar, la luna se alzaba con todo su esplendor a la media noche junto con las estrellas; miró el reloj que ella misma se había comprado, marcaba las 11:57 p.m.

Todo a su alrededor estaba silencioso, era lo mas obvio, después de todo se encontraba en medio de un bosque, que no había sido pisado ni profanado por el hombre, por culpa de leyendas y creencias, era un pequeño claro que ella solía visitar a menudo cuando estaba viva, el pasto le llegaba a sus rodillas, mientras se mecía suavemente por la brisa que traía consigo el olor de su flor favorita: la flor de campañilla; a su alrededor se encontraban luciérnagas, que despedían una cálida luz, en señal de despedida.

Ella, ignorante que había un espectador vigilando todos sus movimientos, sacó de su espalda unas hermosas, grandes y blancas alas, el viento soplo mas fuerte ante la pequeña explosión de poder que se había desatado en el prado. Sonrió cuando se sintió libre, su admirador miraba embelesado la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, observó con sorpresa cuando la ropa de colegiala que ella llevaba, se convertía en un suave vestido blanco, que se le pegaba sutilmente al cuerpo, revelando las suaves curvas de una mujer madura.

Dejó salir una risa encantadora, ¡Se sentía tan bien ser libre! Empezó a mover sus alas, cual un pequeño pájaro, esperando el impulso que la llevaría a lo más alto del cielo y finalmente lo logró, empezó a volar por el cielo, feliz, totalmente contenta, dio a dar piruetas en el aire, mientras el joven oculto trataba de grabar en su memoria la melodiosa voz del ángel que se presentaba ante él, la imagen que estaba ante ese afortunado, estaba profundamente guardada en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Al fin, aterrizó suavemente, viendo que solo faltaban segundos para que dieran las 12, fijó su mirada en el escondite de su espectador.

-Se que estas allí, llevas siguiéndome todo el camino, no deberías estar aquí – dijo con una voz maternal, fingiendo estar disgustada, detrás del frondoso árbol, salió un pequeño niño de 6 años, su cabello negro, como las plumas de un cuervo, al igual que su madre, sus ojos color dorado, como el más brillante oro, al igual que su padre, le miraban con devoción y cariño.

-Perdona, no era mi intención seguirte hasta aquí… Mamá- pidió disculpas el pequeño, mientras la mujer lo miraba con algo de dolor, ella no era su madre, pero se sentía como si lo fuera y el pequeño la veía como una, caminó lentamente hacia él y le brindó un abrazo conciliador, siempre estaría con ese niño.

El pequeño acepto el abrazo, y dejo salir un pequeño sollozo, mientras lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, sabía que se estaba despidiendo de él, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su cuarto y su padre estaba a un lado de su cama profundamente dormido.

Sonrió suavemente, mientras un pequeño rio de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la mujer que acababa de irse, seguía con ellos, se abrazó a su padre, mientras empezaba a dejar salir sollozos, el señor, por instinto se aferró al pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, dándole el calor que necesitaba para calmarse, y el niño se quedo dormido con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas por el llanto.

Una figura fantasmal se presento ante esos dos hombres, una mujer de grandes alas blancas, ojos azules como el océano y cabellos negros con reflejos azules, sonrió ante la enternecedora imagen que se presentaba ante ella, guardó sus grandes miembros, se acercó y los abrazo mientras dejaba salir una pequeña lagrima de felicidad, que cayó en la mejilla del hombre albino, haciendo la invisible promesa de que siempre los cuidaría y guiaría sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Empezó a recordar sus experiencias con ellos, desde su primer encuentro, hasta su última salida juntos, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, su misión fue cumplida y ella tenía que irse.

-Saben, todavía me acuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro…- empezó a platicar a la nada, contando una historia que quedaría grabada en esas cuatro paredes, mientras una misteriosa pluma azul, de pavo real, escribía la historia que marco 3 vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Hoola! Soy relativamente nueva por aquí, y al fin me anime a subir una de mis historias, como un pasatiempo antes de entrar a clases, espero que les guste, xD Porque a mí me gusto este cap, no tengo pensado hacerlo muy largo tal vez de unos 15 caps o a lo mucho 20, porque eso es tedioso para mi, y después lo veré como una responsabilidad y así pierde toda su gracia xD Espero un review.

Por cada review recibido, le das alimento a un gatito o perrito abandonado, no seas cruel y deja uno por ellos y no por mi :b


	2. Capitulo 1

**La lección**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba cansada, la habían exprimido demasiado en la universidad y en el trabajo de la cafetería, solo quería irse a casa, tomar una buena ducha, y dormir profundamente por varias horas, hasta que se tuviera que levantar para cumplir con sus deberes.

Caminaba por una de las aceras de la ciudad, pasando justo en frente de una escuela primaria, dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, por ver a todos esos niños jugando, alegres y sin preocupaciones, eso le regeneraba las energías, después de todo ella se alimentaba de las buenas ondas que la gente despedía. Siguió su rumbo, pasando en frente de un callejón y se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar un pequeño sollozo y varias risillas maliciosas.

La escena frente a ella era desagradable, varios chicos de instituto medio estaban en una rueda, y en medio se encontraba un pequeño niño de primaria, totalmente agazapado, llorando mientras los demás a su alrededor reían cruelmente, satisfechos por lograr su cometido.

— Ya calla, que no queremos que nadie venga a molestarnos por cosas innecesarias — ordeno el que parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño grupo de bravucones — además, nadie vendrá por ti, estas solo, no tienes mamá y a tu papá no le interesas, y tus familiares no les importas — el pequeño empezó a dejar salir más lagrimas con sollozos

— ¡Hermanito! — grito de repente Kagome, haciendo que las miradas de todos se centraran en ella — Te dije que me esperaras en la salida, que no iba a tardar mucho en mis clases de box y defensa personal — dijo mientras fingía estar agitada por tanto correr, las miradas de los adolescentes pasaron de confusión a terror en cuanto oyeron los tipos de lucha que practicaba esa mujer.

El pequeño la miró confundido, y ella le guiñó un ojo, diciéndole silenciosamente que le siguiera la mentira; ella chilló internamente, el niño era precioso, sus grandes ojos dorados expresaban todo lo que el pequeño sentía, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas la hacían querer apretárselas como si fuera una ancianita, su cabello era negro como las plumas de un cuervo, acentuando mas la infantil piel lechosa.

—Hermana, pensé que ya no vendrías, y decidí irme a casa solo… Pero ellos me detuvieron — dijo haciendo un puchero con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, haciendo que Kagome volviera a chillar de lo lindo que era, frunció el ceño, fingiendo que estaba molesta, los muchachos retrocedieron al ver que el pequeño los había acusado con una mujer que practicaba box.

— Entonces… ¿Qué se les ofrecía con mi hermano menor? — preguntó, mientras se tronaba los dedos de sus manos, haciendo un gesto dramático. Todos los jóvenes empezaron a tartamudear nerviosos, hasta que al final uno de ellos empezó a correr, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo, huyendo como cobardes, Kagome soltó una carcajada y se acerco al niño para ver si estaba bien.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó con una sonrisa para no asustar al niño.

— Estoy… Estoy bien, soy Taisho Kouta — se presentó el niño dándole una sonrisa al ángel, que volvió a chillar internamente por la hermosura de niño que se había hallado.

— Yo soy Higurashi Kagome, por favor llámame Kagome, no me gustan demasiado las formalidades… —

— Kagome-san, muchas gracias por su ayuda — agradeció dando una reverencia en señal de respeto, la joven se sorprendió por lo educado que era el niño, pero eso solo aumentaba las ganas de apretarle los mofletes.

— ¿No te molestaría que te acompañara a casa? Seguro que me queda de paso y tengo tiempo, y no me llames "Kagome-san" ya te dije que no me gustan las formalidades, solo Kagome — ofreció.

— Claro, gracias, tú también puedes llamarme Kouta — dijo con un adorable sonrojo, Kagome pensó que si estuviera viva, hubiera muerto de tanta ternura.

— Entonces… Koutan-kun — empezaron a caminar, y la muchacha esperaba conocer más al pequeño — ¿Qué significa tu nombre? El mío creo que ya lo sabes — preguntó, tratando de entablar una conversación.

— Significa "Gran paz", papá me dijo que mamá escogió ese nombre porque era lo que sintió cuando yo nací — contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, el chico despedía una aura deliciosa y cálida.

— Se que esto será algo incomodo… Pero ¿Qué significaba lo que dijeron esos bravucones? — trató de ser lo más sutil, para tratar de no tocar una fibra sensible del pequeño, el niño suspiró, como si estuviera cansado de decirlo.

— Mamá murió cuando yo tenía 2 años, no recuerdo mucho de ella, pero sé que era alguien muy amable y bonita, ahora estoy con mi papá, él es un hombre ocupado, casi nunca está en casa, y mis otros familiares… Bien, no nos llevamos bien con ellos, no sé porque pero parece que estaban en contra de que papá y mamá estuvieran juntos…— explicó como si estuviera resignado, su aura ahora transmitía confusión, amor y sobre todo tristeza, una que un niño no debería de cargar, Kagome se detuvo y le brindó un abrazo.

— Ummm… Kagome, ya llegamos — avisó el niño apartándose de sus brazos, la muchacha alzó su vista y se sorprendió ¡La casa de Kouta-kun era enorme! Casi parecía mansión, su expresión era graciosa, y el pequeño dejó salir una risilla traviesa.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — preguntó el niño, abriendo la reja, dejando el paso libre, recorrieron un pequeño sendero que atravesaba un jardín estilo japonés, cuando llegaron al interior de la casa, Kagome se sorprendió de lo tradicional que era, ambos se quitaron sus zapatos y el niño le ofreció unas pantuflas blancas, las tomó para no manchar el pulcro suelo de madera y fue dirigida hacia una pequeña sala, hecha especialmente para tomar el té. Espero pacientemente, permitiendo pasear su mirada por todo el lugar, dándose cuenta que todo era japonés, absolutamente

"Este niño debe de ser el pequeño hijo de ESE señor, ¡Rayos! Por esa razón se me hacía conocido ese apellido, menudo problema en que me eh metido" Razonó internamente mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano por lo despistada que había sido.

-¿Kouta-kun? ¿Ya llegaste? – pregunto una voz de niña, por una de las puertas corredizas se alcanzaba a ver su pequeña figura, ella estaba paralizada ¿Esa niña era…? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando la puerta fue abierta. Una niña de 10 años de cabellos azabache y ojos color chocolate vestido con un kimono naranja de cuadros con un obi también naranja se adentro en la habitación. La pequeña se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a la joven sentada en frente de una de las mesas de la estancia.

"Uff… Este día sí que va estar aun mas agitado que los normales" lloró infantilmente en su mente. Saludo con la mano a la recién llegada

-Hola, pequeña Rin-chan –

-Kagome-nee – susurró incrédula, mientras daba pasos titubeantes hacia su persona, y cuando se aseguro de que fuera real, empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la joven que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de los ojos de ambas, mientras Kagome acariciaba con amor los cabellos de la pequeña

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Rin-chan? – preguntó la mayor cuando la niña se calmó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Soy la protectora de Kouta-kun, me las arregle para poder estar aquí sin que Sesshomaru-sama sospeche algo ¿Qué haces tú aquí Kagome-nee? –

"Ahh… Entonces si es él, ¿Por qué el mundo está en contra mía?"

-Ayude a Kouta-kun con un problema que tuvo antes de venir, lo acompañe aquí y me ofreció pasar y ahora creo que está preparando algo de té –

- Kagome-san ya está listo… el… té – el susodicho entró a la habitación junto con una bandeja que traía 2 tazas, una tetera, leche, azúcar y un pequeño plato de galletas pero nunca se espero encontrar a su mejor amiga hablando amenamente con la persona que lo había ayudado.


End file.
